Goodbye or Goodnight
by phantomluver4ever1
Summary: I redid it because I had to fix somethings. Summary: Meg stopped him for the first time from going on. “So, is this goodbye or goodnight?” She asked


**A/N: This is something I got inspired by another story I think it is called "A Quiet Afternoon. Hope you like. Also the song Meg sings first from A Walk to Remember and the second is the song Lullaby by Billy Joel. **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't know why we have these. I do not own phantom of the opera or any of the characters or songs.**

It was a perfect day for friends to join together and enjoy each others company. It was sunny outside and not a single cloud dared to challenge the mighty sun. The wildflowers were in bloom out in the valley and the lake was just right for a quick dip.

There were children laughing and playing; their hair blowing in the warm breeze. There were the sounds of two gentlemen discussing the latest opera and what needed to be fixed, and inside the house, that was built outside the city of Rouen, France, sat the Countess De Chagny and her best friend since childhood, Mrs. Richardson.

They had grown up together in the Paris Opera House; one was a dancer, the other a singer. They were both married and lived comfortable lives. The Countess had three children; two twin boys at the age of eight years old and a four month old daughter, while Mrs. Richardson only had two children; two boys, one was the age of eight the other the age of seven. The two friends were laughing when all of a sudden a little boy with brown hair like his mothers' came running in, crying.

"Mama, Richard won't give me back my wooden horse." Christine's child said.

"Well, you tell Richard if he doesn't give it back, he will not have any dessert." Though Christine wasn't going to really take away his dessert, she knew that it was a way for her son to get his horse back.

"Oh you bet I will. Richard!" And with that Christine's son, Gabriel ran off to boss his brother.

"Oh Meg isn't it wonderful to have children." Christine leaned back into her chair.

"It is, but when you have two boys always getting themselves into trouble, you wonder why did this happen to you." They both laughed. It was a laughter that made both of their husband's hearts swell. They never grew tired of hearing it. It was like a breath of fresh air, never ending. Both husbands were happy with their choice in wives, but one of them secretly wished and dreamed of the Countess De Chagny. She was beautiful, smart, talented, a woman any man would dream of marrying. Erik had watched her grow from childhood to maidenhood and had enjoyed watching her perform in the many operas.

When the girls had stopped laughing they realized they were not alone anymore. Erik went up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, but Raoul kissed his beloved wife on the lips, letting it linger longer than was appropriate in the presence of company. Erik felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Where are all the children?" Christine asked the same two gentlemen who had fought over her, both of them willing to die for her, many years ago.

"They are all upstairs getting washed up for dinner, since they are all wet from jumping into the pond." Erik said.

"Why Erik, how did you ever get any of those children to wash up?" Meg joked. She knew that when all the children were together, they were hard to manage.

"I firmly told them that they wouldn't be hearing any music tonight if they weren't cleaned up." He smiled. Erik loved having power over people, even children. He truly was a wicked man.

"That sounds awful!" Christine exclaimed, laughing at the same time.

"And now it is time for _me_ to threaten _you two_ that there won't be any music tonight if you don't hurry and do what ever you women do before dinner." Raoul cut in. The girls looked at each other both of them trying to keep themselves from laughing, but finally it was no use until it rung throughout the room.

"How dare you threaten two innocent women? When we work so hard to keep you men happy? Come Meg, we must look our best for our husband's, otherwise they will be unhappy with us and not let us listen to any music." Christine and Meg giggled again and began to walk to the door. When they reached the handle they both turned around and started laughing again; finally leaving.

Dinner of coarse had been the finest, the cooks were from Paris and were expected to make every dinner fit for a king. Now it was the time of evening to listen to everyone play music. Everyone that is was: Christine's children, Christine, Erik, and occasionally Meg. Meg was shy when it came to singing. She believed that it would always be her doing the dancing and Christine the singing. But tonight would be one of those nights where Meg would sing, for when her boy's and her "nephews" would beg her to sing, she would finally give in. "Please sing for us, Mama. You didn't even sing us to sleep last night." Her son, Alexander begged.

"Please Aunt Meg." Her "nephews", chanted in. Meg looked helplessly at her husband and was not surprised to find him smiling at the scene. She rolled her eyes and sighed, finally she said, "Oh, alright, but you all know I am nothing compared to Christine. Meg walked over to the piano, letting her fingers lightly touch the keys. She practiced for a few moments and finally was ready. She began to sing:

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Meg closed her eyes. She was now oblivious to everything, except for the music.__

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again  


They all listened in awe. She was singing like she never sang before. She looked beautiful with the candles' shadows dancing across her face like she had danced so many years ago on stage.

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Meg opened her eyes to the sounds of clapping. She smiled, the smile that could make any man go down on their knees begging to see it again and again. "Bravo, Meg!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Oh, Meg that was beautiful!" Christine ran to Meg to give her a hug. They had all praised Meg and listened to both Erik and Christine sing until it was time for them to retire for the evening.

"Ok, my two off to bed now." Meg said. The boys complained and whined, but finally Meg got them to their bedroom.

"Goodnight my angels, I love you." Meg smiled down at her children.

"Mama, please sing to us again." Christian insisted.

"No Christian, I have already sung tonight. It is time to go to sleep and dream." She said firmly.

"Please." They both begged.

"Alright, but you have to go to bed right away." She smiled. Meg had never been able to resist pleasing her children. She was not like her mother who had been strict and firm with Meg. Not giving her the true love that Meg had deserved.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day_

Erik had paused on the stairs listening to Meg. He knew she would have made a great prima ballerina, but her children meant too much to her. He remembered when he had first laid eyes on her. She had only been four years old and yet she held more determination than the rest of the girls. He had followed and watched as the years gone by her not so secret journeys to the stage at midnight to practice over and over again. She wanted nothing more, but to dance. Dance had been her passion, dance had been her life.

It was about midnight when Meg ventured out of her room. She had made sure not to awake her husband. She didn't know where she was going, her feet seemed to follow its' own path. She felt as if she was in a trance, unable to make herself stop and that's when she found herself in the stables. She had been unaware of where she was going which frighten her. What had caused her to come here? Was it an angel or was it God? She did not know. And then she saw him. Standing there smiling at her. He was handsome no doubt about it. She had yearned for him for years, but knew he would always belong to Christine.

Christine seemed to always win. First it was the angel of music, then the stage, then Raoul when he had come to Opera Populaire. She had the voice while Meg had the soul of a true dancer. She had beautiful curls while Meg had blonde hair that seemed dull to her. She had brown eyes that men seemed to get lost in, while Meg had blue eyes that everyone seemed to have.

And when he had walked up and kissed her, it seemed that Meg had finally won, for a moment. He tasted like heaven and she never wanted to let go. Meg and he had always kept secret, their meetings in Paris. The only time they were able to see each other was when her husband was away. When she was with him, she didn't feel guilty, only complete. Nothing seemed to matter when she kissed him; her marriage, her husband, her title as Countess de Chagny, and even her children. Only he mattered and when he finally broke away only to regain his breath, Meg stopped him for the first time from going on. "So, is this goodbye or goodnight?" She asked. It pained her not knowing if they would continue to their love affair or if this was their last time. She asked him every time, but usually it was when she was leaving from a glorious night of love making.

"Death cannot do us part." He answered like always. And with that Christine ran back to her bedroom crying; crying because of the betrayal from both her best friend and her husband.

And finally when she stopped crying she only asked one question, not knowing that he had herd her, "Oh Erik, why?"

**_The End_**

**A/N: I'm really proud of this. In my opinion I think it's good, but of coarse almost every writer thinks their stories are good. If you didn't get it, Erik and Meg were secretly meeting each other. Meg was the Countess married to Raoul while Erik was Mr. Richardson married to Christine.**


End file.
